Extra Training
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Not many things manage to catch Lightning's eye, especially when her fate is solely in her own hands and she's fighting to stay alive. But this one young man? She can't seem to take her eyes off of him.


_..::.. A Commission ..::..  
Male!OC x Futa!Lightning_

* * *

Lightning isn't the friendliest of the group and tends to keep to herself most of the time. Even though she does this her eyes are always observing and drinking in everything around her. She's always been like that since she can remember. Although the situation she's now stuck in certainly doesn't make that any better now that it's impossible to get close to anyone that isn't in their small group of allies.

However, there _is_ a more recent addition that has seemingly caught her eye. No matter what she finds her gaze locating and lingering on Josh more often than not. At first she's happy to chalk it up to mere curiosity as well as the fact that he's more than easy on the eyes.

This day in particular is no different. Once again they're making camp for the day, calling it early, as to get in some much needed rest. Lightning has already begun looking for where she'd like to leave her sword and decides against the nearest rock would be best. Her rose-colored bangs dip into her line of sight as she sneaks a glance over at Josh.

That is just before he hurries off to somewhere out of her view. This is nothing new either. She knows exactly what he's up to since she's taken notice of this little habit of his. Thus, Lightning licks at her lips and follows after him. Her steps are much calmer and silent than his own. Her boots don't ever manage to snap a stick or send a rock skittering through leaves - she's as silent as the grave.

Sunlight warms her skin while she follows after him. Her short beige overcoat flaps jostles about her sides and she has to reach beneath it to tug her turtleneck, sleeveless shirt back down toward the waistband of her short brown skirt. When she finally gets to the small clearing that turns into a cliff full of vegetation and life, Lightning places a hand on her hip.

Long hair rests over her shoulder and remains draped atop her ample chest even as she tilts her head to the side ever so slightly. She's almost amused watching him practice until suddenly he bends over, hands on his knees and breathing heavy.

There's something about him that has her thighs tingling. She's _just_ a little taller than him at five foot seven. Yet even for a young man he seems more feminine than she can ever claim to be. There's an allure that oozes off of him that has her hooked. Slowly he straightens back up, short brown hair swaying slightly. In that moment there's only one thing she wants to do and it's to drag her hands up his sides, taking in the dip of curves that gives him a perfect hourglass shape.

"You'll be useless if you don't have any stamina."

Josh whips around with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face. He knows exactly who it is by the voice and yet he has to let his eyes land on her imposing frame before he cuts his eyes to the side. Suddenly he's sinking inward and clasping his hands together in front of himself. "I… Uh… I'm sorry."

Lightning proceeds to look down at him as she strides by, going to stand at the cliff's edge. She doesn't so much as turn her head as she speaks, merely keeps her plans held close to her chest. "It's stressful having to protect you."

She doesn't have to see the look to know he's feeling guilty. His mere presence is enough to tell her that. Lightning digs one heel against the ground and turns back toward him. "Help me and I'll help you," she states plainly with a quirked brow. "Understood?"

Josh can only raise his eyes to meet her stare as she marches toward him. He doesn't know what to do or even where to look. He only knows that he feels so small compared to her. There's hesitation in his movements when she raises her hand and he's too slow to block her grab.

One second he's standing upright having to gaze up at her and the next he finds himself on his knees. Lightning has both of his wrists in her hands and his arms pulled back with one foot on his back. It's a good thing he's facing the other direction too. If he weren't he'd have a clear view up her skirt and at the bulge that's quickly forming.

Lightning can feel herself getting hot. She's up to her ears in worry and nerves every time they make camp and then leave that next morning. Anything can happen at any given turn and each time she has to cover for the weaker members of their team. While the others are steadily getting better there's still Josh.

Yet to have him in this position before her, to have him at her mercy, she can't help but feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach. There's no stopping it either. She'll just have to take a little before she thinks of giving, whether he wants it or not.

Josh can feel his arms beginning to grow numb with how tightly she keeps them pinned and she doesn't seem to be wanting to let up. Which is why he's clearly surprised when she suddenly releases him from her grasp. That is until she's standing before him, forcing him to have to gaze up at her with confused eyes.

It's the first time that her aqua eyes have looked at him with something he can plainly see. They're not cold and hiding her intention unlike now where there's clearly something there, something he's not sure he understands. He's not sure if he dares to try and ask either.

"I'll help you."

The simple statement is the last thing he expects. In his mind he's already trying to gear himself up to whatever rigorous training Lightning is bound to put him through. So much so that he doesn't even notice her hands reaching down and pulling up her skirt. It's only until he's slapped in the face with the realization that his eyes go wide.

Quite literally slapped as well. Lightning has finally tugged her erect cock from the shorts beneath her skirt and lets the tip bump and poke at Josh's face. It's so close that he can't help but inhale her musky scent that overwhelms his very senses. He feels as though he could drown on that alone. The large cock pulsates and twitches the more he breathes on it.

No matter how long he stares he can't seem to get his bearings. It's the largest one he's seen even though that doesn't say much at all. He can clearly see past the mushroom head and where the engorged veins are visible along the shaft. Lightning merely stares down at him, watching as he takes in the situation he's in. She lets her balls remain nestled in her shorts as she pushes the head of her dick against his lips.

For a moment he does nothing. But it's when she begins to nuzzle it between his lips that the intention is nailed home. He's not given a moment to think or even take his time in calming his nerves considering what's prodding at his lips. All there is, is Lightning's cock pushing forward until the head is nestled in the warmth of his mouth and resting on his tongue.

Josh is assaulted with the salty taste that seems to linger and engulf his taste buds. His first instinct is to immediately pull away and put as much distance between him and the discomfort that he can. But he's not even given that opportunity. Lightning's hands clap onto his head and hold him in place. Her fingers grip and tug at his tresses, letting him know early on that struggling is only going to get him hurt.

Even so Josh tries. It has his scalp tingling and briefly distracting him from the way that each time he leans back it seems that her cock burrows further into his mouth. Tears bead at the corners of his eyes as he struggles to take deep breathes through his nose. He can only stare up at her as she begins to thrust into the depths of his throat.

Lightning can't help but bite at the corner of her bottom lip. The hot, tight and wet sensation is more than she can handle. The bliss that radiates around her pulsating cock has her losing control over her own hips. Her grip tightens on Josh's hair and she begins to tug at it in wild abandon. Drool continuously begins to leak out his mouth from around her cock, dripping down his chin and onto his shirt.

Any sounds he tries to make only spurs Lightning on further. The vibrations of his voice and the way his tongue flicks and flails beneath her cock has her suddenly gripping hard at the back of his head. He's practically under her skirt by the time that her cock twitches in his mouth and gives him the only warning. Lightning tenses up and a low moan echoes off of her lips.

Thick and hot cum sprays directly down his throat. The large load overwhelms him quickly and begins to back up into his mouth. The salty taste invades his senses until all he can do is become limp in her grasp, allowing every drop to pour into him. Josh merely sits there as Lightning slowly releases her hold on his hair.

Yet even then he doesn't move. Nor when the head of her cock finally leaves his mouth with a loud wet pop. The second he's free he can't stop the urge to choke and gag on the sheer amount that's sticking to his throat. It takes more than a few seconds to get past it and all the while Lightning is gazing down at him with eyes aflame with lust.

She leans on one leg and lifts her other, pressing the bottom of her boot against his crotch. It's not a rough action but there's enough pressure and a slight grinding motion that has his already growing bulge becoming more so. He can't stop himself from feeling a little ashamed that his body enjoyed her spunk and the actions more than he'd like to admit.

Josh acts purely on instinct and turns away, knees hitting the ground as he turns his back to her. It's not the best idea but he can hardly think as it is. Which is why he doesn't expect her to suddenly crouch behind him. There on his hands and knees he freezes. Her hands are on his hips and he can feel her cock, erect once more, pressing against him.

"Don't tell me you think that was enough?"

The next thing he knows is that his pants and underwear are yanked down to his knees. The suddenness of the air on his erection has a shiver racing up his spine. Just as it reaches his brain there's a sharp pain that streaks across his behind. It's followed by two more before he realizes just what she's doing.

Cock nestled between his ass cheeks, Lightning gives small alternating slaps to them. Each one hushes any mumbling or moving he had in mind. The pale skin is steadily growing red when she pulls her cock away and focuses on the next task at hand. It surely won't be enjoyable for her if she doesn't make sure he can handle her cock.

Lightning gives a couple slaps to the side of Josh's ass, "Lift up high. Now."

He can only follow her command, unable to tell his body to do any different. However, the last thing he expects is for two hands to pry his cheeks apart and a tongue to flick over his asshole. He grabs two fistfuls of grass and tries to pull away only for Lightning to hold him in place. When she jerks him back towards her it only has her tongue delving inside.

She doesn't stick around for long, only enough to get his ass nice and wet so she can pull away. That is just in time for two fingers to roughly shove into his hole. The muscles contract around them and she huffs out of irritation at how he doesn't seem to want to get loose.

In and out, those are the only two words that repeat over and over in Josh's mind. Those long, slender fingers curl and prod at his insides until there's a heat building up inside that he can't ignore any longer. His own cock twitches and sways between his legs as she continues the motion. A third finger joins in and causes small dribbles of cum to leak from Josh's dick.

Once there's little to no resistance, Lightning withdraws completely. She doesn't want him to have any relief just yet. Not when she hasn't been able to let her cock taste his ass properly. Lightning is quick and methodical in how she gets him to step out of his pants while she strips herself of her own.

Lightning sits behind him and between his legs. Her own stretch out to where he can see her boot-clad feet right before his very eyes. He's confused at first. He could have sworn she was going to take him right then and there with no regard for _anything_. Yet instead he's looking at her legs.

What he doesn't know is Lightning has him perfectly lined up with her throbbing cock. She grabs at his hips and uses his own weight against him. All at once, his ass swallows her cock as he's forced to sit on her lap. His back arches and his body becomes rigged.

"Aaah~!"

There's a searing pain that alights warning signs in his head. She's _far_ thicker than just three fingers. Not only that but longer too. She reaches far into his depths and grinds against his prostate all at the same time. The tears that had caught at the corners of his eyes trail down over his cheeks as he finds himself doubling over.

His hands plant themselves on the ground between her thighs as he tries to lift off of her. Of course Lightning does let him try. All Josh knows his ass feels as though it's on fire in every sense of the word; both out of pleasure and pain. The last thing he wants to do is stay seated on her cock.

But Lightning only allows him a few good breaths to situate himself. He's so tight and hot around her that it takes everything she has to hold back for the measly moment of time. She digs her fingers into the skin on his hips and forces him back down on her cock just as he's halfway up.

A soundless moan dribbles off his lips as his head bows forward and eyes pinching shut. There's no way he can ignore the sensations that are overtaking his mind. Certainly not once Lightning begins thrusting up into him as though she'll die if she doesn't. Then again to Lightning that's exactly what it is.

It's only halfway to her climax that Josh begins to feel more of the pleasure and less of the pain. His leaking cock would say otherwise, but it's only then that he begins to slowly rock his hips back to meet her wild thrusts. It's as though her cock is carving out his insides and reforming them to match her cock and _only_ her cock.

"Nngh! C- Cumming!" Lightning cries out as she bucks up into his ass one final time, her body tensing and arching her pelvis toward him.

It's not the motions that has Josh joining in on her orgasm. Oh no, it's the way the hot, thick spunk coils deep inside of him and draws out a new feeling entirely. To have his ass feel as though it's turning inside out is one thing, it's another to be filled up with Lightning's cum until he's sure he can't take any more. And yet she continues to send strings of white into him until finally her hold lessens.

Josh takes that opportunity to slump forward onto the ground. His cheek meets the earthy terrain and is just glad he didn't land in small puddle of his own cum. He doesn't even realize Lightning has moved when he rolls onto his side, trying to catch his breath.

"Trying to get away?"

"N- N- No!" he croaks out in a hoarse voice, throat still tingling from the treatment her cock gave it earlier.

There's no way he can get away this time either and if he's honest, he's not sure he cares to at this point. Her warmth is flush up against his back as she spoons him. The only problem is he can already feel her cock hardening against his ass. If he were in any right state of mind he'd have to ask just how many times she can go before she's done.

But the only thing he can focus on is the way her breasts push up against his back and her hand drapes over his side. She caresses the curves of his figure before slipping her hand up toward his chest. Not even bothering with going under the shirt, she finds the hard nipple beneath it and pinches at it.

The conclusion is Josh arches just the way she wants him to; ass back toward her while trying to get away from the nails that pinch at his nipples. Lightning moves her hand back down and guides her cock to line up with his asshole once more.

He can feel the head pushing into his entrance far sooner than he expected. It won't take no for an answer either. One good thrust has the tip of her cock past that first ring of muscles and in his wet heat once more. Lightning props herself up on one arm while the other holds onto his hip, squeezing it just before she gives another thrust.

This second time has her all of the way inside of him all over again. Except this time there's no pain, only familiarity. While he's not as tight as the first time, he squeezes down around her just as she wants instead. He doesn't purposefully do a thing. Josh only lets the moans slip from his lips as though it's not different than exhaling.

The arm that she leans on helps give her just the right angle she wants. Her fingers delve into his hair once more. She curls the strands around her fingers and gives a solid tug, forcing his head to the side and closer to the ground. Lightning dips her head down and into the crevice of his neck and shoulder. There's no kisses; a few licks and a love bite take it's place instead.

All the while Josh is reaching down toward his own cock and the hand that steadies on his hip. He decides against grabbing at her wrist and instead slaps his hands on the grass, grabbing at it for dear life. Drool drips from the corner of his mouth as she picks up pace and begins to thrust faster.

The sight of him lying on the ground with cum daring to leak out of his ass was enough to get her hard again. But not enough to the point where she could cum at any given second. Which means she's going to enjoy each and every thrust that it takes to get her back there.

She knows very well that he's a mess lying before her and that his ass eagerly sucks her cock back in every time she tries to pull out. It only makes her bite at her lip as she wildly pumps into him. If she could stay sheathed inside of his ass, she probably would at this point.

The pleasure is so intense that for a moment she forgets reality and focuses on how hot and tight his ass is as it wraps around her cock. Lightning presses her face into his hair and gives his ass a good couple of spanks just before her body tenses up. The way that she holds onto him so suddenly is enough warning as it is.

Josh already knows what's about to happen. Then again he's already in his own euphoria as he sprays the ground in front of him with his own load of white. Unlike last time, Lightning continues to buck into him until every last drop is emptied from her balls.

Stomach full of her cum, Josh lies there as Lightning slowly begins to compose herself. She feels like a new woman after finally relieving herself and in such a perfect way, too. She struts around to stand in front of his face as he begins to push himself up on an elbow. Lightning squats before him and it gives Josh a perfect view of the very thing that just remodeled his ass and filled him to the brim.

Lightning reaches forward and grabs at his chin. Her thumb lightly caresses the skin that's caked with drool. She gives him a small smile before it hardens out into a thin line. "You'll do well to understand how this works. You belong to _me,_ now. After what we did only I can touch you, understood?"

Josh glances away from her gaze but a squeeze on his chin has him meeting her eyes before lowering them to look at her cock. A small wisp of a 'yes' leaves his lips.

"Very well." It's only then that her gaze softens. "I'll protect and love you, since you're mine now."

He catches the look in her eyes, the eyes that are usually so guarded and cold. But right now they're warm, strong and passionate. He can't help but allow himself to melt into her touch and give in, "I love you too."

His final admission has Lightning runs her fingers up the side of his face and through his tousled hair. "Good, do as I say and come here." She gestures down toward her cock and Josh follows her lead, closing the distance on the very thing that claimed him so he can clean it off before they return to camp.

* * *

 _If you'd like a commission please feel free to message me directly "O"_


End file.
